comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Stark (Earth-599234)
Anthony Edward Stark (also known as Tony Stark '''or '''Iron Man) is an American buisinessman and superhero, and former CEO of Stark Enterprises which was originally founded by his father, Howard. A weapons company, it was shut down by Tony following his kidnapping by the terrorist organization the Ten Rings which he had escaped using his resources to create a suit of armor. At home, Stark refined the suit to become the hero Iron Man, fighting terrorists and revealing his secret identity following his battle with his own buisiness partner, Obadiah Stane and defeating him. Despite his fame, the armor's power source, an Arc Reactor, was poisoning him and another problem was being forced to hand over the Iron Man Armor. Luckily, Stark used Vibranium for the Reactor's palladium core thus saving his own life an getting into a relationship with his secretary Pepper Potts. After refusing several times to join S.H.I.E.L.D.'s "Avenger Initiative" he was forced to join after discovering their enemy, the norse god, Loki wanted the Tesseract, a cosmic cube of power joining a team of other heroes including his father's old friend Steve Rogers, Captain America, his college classmate Bruce Banner, Hulk, and Loki's heroic brother Thor. Loki's army, the Chitarui, was attacking New York with Iron Man sending a missile into their portal to stop the attack and saving the day with his teammates, before the team broke up and went their separate ways. However, the Battle of New York and diverting the missile and nearly dying gave Stark nightmares building the Iron Legion, a remote ontrolled army of Iron Man suit while threatning the newest supervillain, the Mandarin, and having the villain destroy his house and bring the Makluans to Earth to attack which Iron Man got rid of thanks to James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine and Hulk. Thanks to surgery, Tony no longer needed his Arc Reactor. Stark and Banner reunited with their fellow Avengers to steal Loki's Scepter from Hydra. Stark with Banner's help created "tissue" from the Scepter to create the A.I. Ultron though it gained a mind of it's own and found the human race to inferior, attacking the Avengers by taking control of the Iron Legion and building himself a new Vibranium body. Iron Man's armor A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S. turned into the Synthezoid Vision, asisting the Avengers in defeating Ultron in Sokovia. However, the Sokovia Accords were created following the battle's many civillians Deaths, with Captain America siding a team of heroes who refused to sign the Accords while Iron Man formed a team of heroes who signed the Accords. It was revealed that the Avengers were divided by Baron Zemo, who tormented Stark by showing how Cap's defended friend, Buck Barnes, killed his parents. Iron Man attempted to kill Bucky but ended up getting beaten by Steve, who used his shield to stab the Arc Reactor but left before killing him, sending an apology note to Tony who allowed him to free the arrested heroes while rejoining the Avengers. Stark then mentored his new teammate Peter "Spider-Man" Parker into becoming an Avenger while founding the Department of Damage Control with the Government, but their equipment was stolen by Vulture, whom Spider-Man defeated. Tony offered Peter a place at the Avengers and a new suit but he refused it before Pepper arrived, and she and Stark had married. Iron Man was then recruited by Stephen Strange to stop Thanos from destroying the universe but ultimatley was defeated. History Early Life Anthony Edward Stark '''was born on May 29, 1970 in Long Island, New York and adopted by Howard and Maria Stark. Howard was the CEO of multi-dollar company named '''Stark Enterprises. Tony described his father as "cold" and calculating" later on in life, and stealing the spotlight with his inventions. Stark was still taken care of by his nanny until he was 15. Tony also joined MIT where he met his best friend James "Rhodey" Rhodes and after the two graduated Rhodes became the liaison between Stark Industries and the military. In 1991, Stark's parents were killed in a car crash with his father's buisiness partner, Obadiah Stane, taking ovwer the comapny until Stark was old enough. In 1999, Stark met Dr. Ho Yinsen and got drunk at the party which took place in Bern, Switzerland on New Years Eve. Due to Stark's drunkenness he did not remember Yinsen but remembered his line, that "we create our own demons." Iron Man Stark touched down to Afghanistan with Rhodes by his side to present the "Jericho" missile, Stark Enterprises' latest weapon. After presenting the missile, Stark and the airmen by his side are attacked by some terrorists, who launch one of Stark's own bombs against him. While he calls for help it is too late as the bomb detonates with shrapnel entering his heart. He is taken captive by the terrorists while he is hooked onto a car battery attached to the electromagnet in his chest. He is shocked as his cellmate, Ho Yinsen, whom he doesn't remember has created the electromagnet to prevent the shrapnel he wasn't able to remove. The terrorists are revealed to be the Ten Rings who want Tony to build the Jericho. He instead using the resources to create a miniature arc reactor as a replacement for the car battery and to power a suit of armor. However, the Ten Rings become aware of their intentions and plan to kill the two just as Yinsen is charging the Iron Man armor and runs out to sacrifice himself. Stark breaks free and makes his way through the cave as Iron Man flying off, however the armor does not properly fly thus it crashes into the desert. Stark runs in the desert alone but is rescued by Rhodes before announcing Stark Enterprises will no longer manufacture weapons. At home Tony, with Jarvis' assistance, builds a new version of the arc reactor and the armor which he paints in red and yellow. Stark had discovered that Obadiah Stane had locked him out of the company and that their weapon are used by the Ten Rings in Afghanistan. Stark dons the armor with Iron Man successfully destroying the weapons and saving the civilians from the terrorists. However, upon his return to home he is chased by two F-22 Raptor Jets and attempts to contact Rhodes and reveals his secret identity to end the attack. Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Married Characters Category:Versions of Iron Man Category:Good Characters Category:Earth-559234 Category:Heroes Category:Cyborgs Category:Living Characters Category:Earth-599234 Characters Category:Earth-599234